


Apple Pie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [12]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Apple Pie

Dean had lectured you that morning, but it wasn’t as bad as you would have thought it would be. He said he knew that he couldn’t stop the two of you, so he insisted you be safe about it. Besides it being an extremely awkward breakfast conversation, you made him promise to never, ever talk about sex with you again. He agreed, and said he’d cover for Sam, saying he passed out on the couch.

* * *

The first few days at school as a couple were a bit strange. People stare, point, and whisper. You were used to it, and able to brush it off. Sam wasn’t. There’d been a couple times when you’d kiss his cheek and tell him to walk alone, giving him some space to breathe.

Ruby was your biggest issue. She harassed you every moment that she could, as did all her friends. Those were the only people that were harder to ignore. Part of you was scared that she’d be able to wiggle her way back into Sam’s life.

You sat on the bleachers one day during his football practice and smiled at him when he looked over. Working on your homework, you were distracted from the actual practice. When you’d heard a commotion, your head whipped up. There was a fight going on between a few of the players. You quickly put your things down and stood up, trying to see what was going on.

The coach was quickly able to break them up and you groaned. It was Sam and Hunter. They were both dragged off towards the school, practice cut short for the day.

Sitting down, you quickly packed up your bag and ran towards the school. You knew that whatever that fight was for, you were involved in someway. Slowing to a walk, you worked on catching your breath through the halls. It was practically empty at this time of day. Your footsteps echoed in the halls, which was actually a bit creepy.

You reached the office and walked in. Sam and Hunter were sitting on chairs on the opposites sides as they waited for the principle. “Sammy?” You sat next to him. “What the _hell_ happened?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I’ll talk to you about it later, okay?” It was clear that he was not looking forward to this.

“Text me later, okay?” You gave him a small smile before kissing him gently.

* * *

Dean came in after work and dropped on the couch next to you. “Today sucked.” He groaned, leaning on you. “I don’t want to adult.” He whined, making you laugh.

“Hate to break it to you, but you _are_ the one who moved out of mommy and daddy’s house…” You teased him. “And all but adopted someone only 4 years younger than you. You shot yourself in the foot with this one, Dean-O.”

Sighing, he shifted so his head was is your lap. His ankles were crossed on the arm of the couch, and his fingers were laced on his chest. “I think that that deserves free therapy.” He closed his eyes. “Okay, so I got that promotion. Cool! Pay raise. However, I deal with such dumb-asses.” He groaned. “Like, it’s not _that_ hard to learn the basics. It’s not like we work for NASA.”

You rolled your eyes. “Dean?” He looked up at you. “Go get a beer and stop bitching.” You shoved him off your lap playfully. “Your date from the other day called. Go whine to her.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

* * *

It was late before you’d heard from Sam. Not only was he off the football team, had in school suspension for two weeks, but he was also grounded until further notice. You could go to his house to see him, but he wasn’t allowed to visit you. He said that the only reason they were even allowing that, was because they liked you. If it had been Ruby, that wouldn’t have happened.

The two of you stayed up a bit chatting before logging off for the night. You felt bad that you’d basically gotten kicked off the football team, but he reassured you that you weren’t who he blamed.

* * *

In the time between him getting kicked off the team, and Winter break, school had been less fun than usual. Dean started dropping you off in the morning, and you’d walk home in the afternoon. Sometimes with Sam, sometimes alone. 

Izzy and Danny still hung out with you at school, and would stop by when they knew Dean would be gone. It was awkward at first, but you were just glad to have them.

You spent Christmas with the Winchesters, which was different. It still felt odd to you, having holidays feel like actual holidays. You were more shocked when you were included in the gift giving, as if you were part of their family. Dean gave you a package that your father had sent. He recognized the name and figured out it was a gift. He removed the plain brown packaging, and wrapped it. The thought made you tear up.

That night at Christmas dinner, Sam went to pass you the apple pie and you bolted from the table. Everyone watched, Sam slowly putting the pie back on the table. “I’ll go see if she’s okay…” He took a bite of his own slice and followed you to the downstairs bathroom. “ _Babe_?” He tapped on the door with his knuckles. “You okay?”

After you’d rinsed out your mouth, you opened the door and nodded. “The nutmeg smell must have gotten to me.”

“ _Really_? Because it wasn’t that strong to me.”

You shrugged and walked back to the table with him, the pie having been moved to the other end of the table. “You okay, sweet heart?” John asked.

You smiled and nodded. “I’m fine now.” You assured him, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Sam was staying with you for New Year’s, giving John and Mary a night to themselves. You fell asleep on the couch waiting for the ball to drop, which the boys shrugged off. After midnight, Sam carried you up to your room and tucked you in. He went and brushed his teeth before joining you in bed, pulling you close to his chest.

You jerked him awake by pulling out of his arms and running out of your room. He rushed after you in just his sweat pants, worried. “Babe?” He knocked.

Dean came out of his room, in all his bed head glory. “What’s going on?” He grumbled, you slamming the door having woken him up.

He looked to his older brother, scared. “I’m starting to think something’s wrong.” He’d notice you slip away now and then to throw up, but never brought it up. He thought maybe you were getting sick, but this was lasting too long. 

Opening the door, you looked between the two brothers. “Do you _enjoy_ listening to me throw up my stomach?”


End file.
